


祈禱。

by yichen0021



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 古雷主教x加洛狼人, 道具使用
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichen0021/pseuds/yichen0021
Summary: 願主垂憐你。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Kudos: 3





	祈禱。

沒有、沒有、沒有！

焦慮的翻找著古雷的穿衣間，加洛漂亮的藍眼睛變得赤紅，尖銳的前爪扯下了一件襯衫，他很確定古雷幾天前穿過這件襯衫，他快速的將柔軟的布料湊到面前深吸了幾口。

「嗚……沒有……」

除了清潔劑刺鼻的異味，狼人敏銳的嗅覺完全沒有聞到能讓他安心和興奮的味道，乾淨的襯衫沾上加洛的口水後被扔到了一旁。

發情期的渴望讓加洛變得異常暴躁，他近乎粗暴的破壞了另一扇衣櫃的門，徒勞的在裡頭尋找著任何可能有古雷氣味的衣物，他不知道古雷到底怎麼做到的，但古雷真的消除了所有氣味。

「汪嗚……」和髮色相同的藍尾巴垂在地上，磨人的情慾讓加洛顫抖的縮成一團，他盯著古雷上鎖的寢室房門好一會，卻始終不敢伸手撬開銀鎖。

並不是說他會害怕銀製品，雖然純銀對身為狼人的他會造成直接性的傷害，但狼人擁有良好的復原能力，更何況加洛緊貼在脖子上項圈便是銀製的，他早就習慣被純銀灼燒後癒合，接著再被灼燒的過程了。

古雷一向禁止加洛進入他的寢室，畢竟主教的寢室內收藏了幾件珍貴的古籍和聖物，沒有一樣經的起加洛在滿月或發情期時的摧殘，加洛也知道。

因此就算聞到古雷的寢室裡還殘留著大量的氣味，他也只敢貼在門縫上，靠著微微透出的味道握緊自己的下身試圖減緩一些燥熱。

◆ ◆ ◆

「May almighty God bless you, the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit.」

『Amen.』

「Go in the peace of Christ. The Mass is ended, go in peace.」

『Thanks be to God.』

輕柔而莊嚴的聲音在肅穆的殿堂上迴盪，古雷在彌撒完成後將經文遞給了一旁的輔祭，才慢慢的走回主教的辦公室。他走的很慢，的確、這幾天並沒有任何急事，包括加洛的事古雷也完全不著急。

加洛的發情期到了，這次恰巧還碰上滿月，摸了摸手上的權戒，想到那孩子被情欲折磨的樣子，他不自覺露出愉悅的笑容。古雷已經刻意留宿在辦公室裡兩日了，上一個滿月失控的加洛撕破了一本古籍，他需要給加洛一些處罰，讓他學會怎麼忍耐。

把玩了一會手中特別研製的除味藥水，古雷知道當自己不在時，加洛會尋找帶有自己氣味的物品，他不是第一次撞見加洛將臉埋在他的襯衫裡，含著衣角，嗚咽著自慰。

『舒服嗎？』

『嗚……沒有、沒有Father摸的舒服……』

皺起眉看著有些勃發的部位，古雷突然感到一陣不爽，為了處罰加洛，他特意用了藥水把主教塔樓裡所有的東西都清潔了一次，光是清潔就花了將近三週的時間。

比起懲罰加洛，更像在懲罰他自己。

但要是叫人幫忙，修士們勢必會進入塔樓，加洛的五感很靈敏，他們難保不會吵醒習慣白天睡覺的狼人，那結果只會導致更多的麻煩。

把加洛撿回來從一開始就是個麻煩，剛成為主教的古雷，為了樹立慈愛的形象才決定收容這個在市集流浪的小傢伙，他沒預料到這完全是個錯誤的決定。

『你的爸爸媽媽呢？』

『被狼人吃掉了。』

滿身傷口正在大哭的孩子說著像是童話的內容，迷信的人民沒有人願意靠近他。『這孩子被狼人咬了！』冷冷的眼神掃過人群，他們大多在胸前掛著十字架，啊啊乞求著主的救贖卻做著撒旦的使徒。古雷走上前抱起了這個髒兮兮的小東西，小傢伙有些燙，顯然再不處理傷口，他很快也會因為感染而死去。

『你叫什麼名字？』

『……加洛、 』

『閣下！』

『God loved the world. 任何人都能因為相信主而得到永生，包括這個孩子。』

然而童話並不是童話，帶回加洛的第一個滿月，古雷用銀叉將加洛釘在床上他才消停下來，他真的給自己撿了一個大麻煩。隔日看著沒有消失小小的狼耳朵和蓬鬆的尾巴，古雷決定封鎖整個主教的塔樓，禁止任何人靠近，並開始搜羅各種怪異的古籍。

最初幾年，加洛會在滿月變得異常好動，古雷開了一個隱蔽的後門，讓加洛進入森林消耗精力，在嚴厲的教導之下，加洛除了忍不住抓回一些小型動物，並沒有傷害任何人類。

不過再怎麼仔細還是會有疏漏，10歲時的加洛偶爾在滿月時，不只好動，甚至會出現想要咬人的衝動，因為記得古雷嚴禁他咬人類而極力忍耐著，只能用將獵物或傢俱咬到破爛來發洩。

當古雷看見大廳裡被咬成碎屑的成年公豬和看不出原貌的傢俱時，他幾乎要考慮把銀彈打進加洛的大腦了，滿身是血污的加洛連瞳孔都變成赤紅色，低低的喘著氣，非常不舒服的樣子，直到此時古雷才注意到加洛的褲子被撐起了一個明顯的形狀。

該死的、為什麼古籍上沒有說狼人還會發情。

加洛在古雷靠近時緊繃了起來，他不知道為什麼覺得很熱很難受，他沒有辦法控制自己，他好怕他會咬傷古雷。

「加洛、」嘆了一口氣蹲了下來，古雷放輕語氣安撫著躁動的加洛。

「……Father……」

「來吧，你需要好好洗個澡。」

愣愣的看著古雷把自己抱起來，純白的神職長袍沾上了紅黑色的血漬和泥土，變高的視野讓他注意到被自己弄成一片狼藉的髒亂大廳，加洛不知所措的抓緊古雷的衣襟，低垂著耳朵，小聲的開口，「對不起。」

「主會赦免你的罪過。」拍了拍加洛的背部，如果不想看到更多東西被破壞，那他需要解決最根本的問題——加洛。把加洛放進了木桶中，冰涼的水從他的頭上淋下，加洛打了一個小小顫，臉上身上的髒污很快的被清洗乾淨，然而小小的陰莖就算被冷水沖洗完，仍然挺立在光潔的下身。

皺起眉頭看著加洛尚未開始發育的性器，古雷想起他之前前往農家給予祝福時，看過男主人替馬匹自瀆，『可以讓這傢伙冷靜點，狗也可以這樣，不然這些傢伙搗亂起來很麻煩啊！』

「Father？」驚訝的看著古雷的大掌握住自己，加洛不穩的抱緊古雷的手臂，被溫熱的掌心包覆著，陌生的感覺開始在身體裡蔓延，酸酸麻麻的，加洛突然覺得使不出力，原本垂著的耳朵豎了起來，他只能慌亂的發出一些嗚咽。

「汪嗚、好、好奇怪，嗚嗚……Father……」

「噓，當個好孩子，會很舒服的。」不帶情慾的用穩定的節奏搓揉著手中顫抖的小東西，古雷專注的看著被揉到發紅的陰莖很快的將少量的精液射在他的手上。

「嗚……哈……」弓起背部，加洛張著嘴露出四顆尖銳的犬齒，體驗著從未過感覺，麻麻的又輕飄飄的很舒服，他還想要，還想要再被撫摸，胸部也覺得癢癢的，想要古雷也觸碰這些地方，加洛本能貼緊古雷的手臂胡亂的蹭動幾下。

「加洛。」剛想厲聲阻止加洛越來越失控的動作，古雷就對上一雙蓄滿淚水的藍眼睛，如同聖殿上閃耀著陽光的彩色玻璃窗，清透卻又惑人。當他回過神時，已經將加洛抱回房間了。

剛洗乾淨的孩子散發著淡淡的香氣，加洛靠在古雷的懷裡，環著他的脖子，孩童柔軟的胸部一下一下的摩擦著神職服的亞麻布料。

「嗯……」微癢的感覺很舒服，加洛停不下自己的動作，輕哼著享受著新發現的感覺，直到腿部碰到一個微硬的突起。

停頓了一下，加洛發現到古雷的臉色相當糟，看起來是在忍耐著什麼，而那個突起正是古雷的胯間。

「Father身體也不舒服嗎？」疑惑的詢問著，動了動耳朵，加洛伸出手碰上了古雷，想學著古雷剛剛幫助自己的動作，卻瞬間被古雷緊緊的抱住。

「My God, I am sorry for my sins with all my heart. In choosing to do wrong and failing to do good, I have sinned against you.」顫抖著低語著懺悔經，收緊了手臂，古雷力道大到彷彿要掐死懷中的小身軀，該死的他竟然渴望著加洛。

這個孩子是撒旦的化身，要來成為他順遂人生中唯一污點，古雷感受一隻柔軟的小手小心的貼上他的臉頰，他抬頭看見加洛天使般純淨的臉龐寫滿擔憂。

是救贖還是毒藥，他無法分辨。

被抱的很痛，加洛聽見古雷的懺悔，他不知道古雷怎麼了，為什麼看起來那麼的痛苦，加洛不希望古雷難過。輕吻上古雷的唇，小時候媽媽安慰他時總會這麼做，一個關心的親吻。

嘴上的甜軟是壓垮理智最後一根稻草，古雷沈默了幾秒，再也無法忍受的掐緊加洛的後頸，不管那微弱的掙扎，他撬開加洛的嘴，探入他的口中吸吮著那一小段柔軟的舌頭，如果要墮入地獄的烈焰，主啊，請讓這個孩子也揹上悖德的罪孽，一起在深淵中沈淪吧。

長袍很快的被除去，古雷向後靠上床板，將加洛禁錮在懷裡，被吻到缺氧的加洛喘著氣，眼神有些恍惚，口水順著嘴角滴在古雷的腹部。古雷拉過加洛的手放上自己硬疼的陰莖，充滿肉感的小小手掌馬上被前液弄的濕潤，他單手包覆住加洛的手，開始上下滑動。

「Father、唔、還沒好嗎？」耳邊聽見了古雷的低聲喘氣，就算用上兩隻手也沒辦法把古雷完全握住，加洛的手動的有些酸了，但古雷絲毫沒有要休息的意思，甚至加快了速度。撒嬌的拱了拱古雷，加洛的尾巴討好的輕掃過古雷的大腿，隨即被按進了床鋪。

「啊！」

胸膛貼上了加洛的後背，古雷伸手環過加洛的下肋並掐上一側軟嫩的乳頭，享受加洛驚喘的同時，把加洛的雙腿併起夾在腿間，將他徹底的困住。

「加洛，用力夾緊。」輕聲的說著命令的語句，陰莖擠進了加洛腿縫間，柱身被大腿內側細嫩的肌膚擠壓著，異樣的快感讓古雷難以克制的動了起來，每一次的進出前端都大力的擦過加洛的會陰，激起加洛一陣陣的顫抖和呻吟。

「哈、汪嗚……Father、Father……」尖銳的指甲再也忍不住抓進了古雷的前臂，留下五道見骨的傷痕，古雷不受影響的繼續挺動著。

加洛大腿白皙的皮膚被磨的紅腫發燙，透明的前液變成白色的細沫，加洛少量的精液也混在其中，顯的一片泥濘。

古雷赤紅著眼，懷中的加洛已經學會同時移動著臀部獲得更多快感，他笑了起來，讓精液噴濺上了加洛背部、腿間。

墮落吧，直至深淵、直至永恆。

◆ ◆ ◆

「閣下。」

「有什麼事？」看著前臂上的疤痕，這是加洛第一次發情期又碰上滿月時造成的紀念品，清醒後的加洛對著他血淋淋的手臂愧疚了許久，他不需要加洛的愧疚和懺悔，主不會救贖加洛的。

「古籍的前段修復已經完成，請問閣下要做確認嗎？」

「不必、交由你們處理，另外接下幾日我會待在塔樓，禁止來打擾我。」整理了一下衣衫，也差不多了，他可沒有打算讓加洛拆了整個塔樓。

準備離開辦公室前，古雷突然看到展示在身後的小把十字架權杖，為了裝飾用的仿製品，金屬混雜劣質的銀，沒什麼價值但此刻是乎是個好東西，古雷考慮了一會便將權杖收入衣袋中，或許可以有更適合展示的用途。

比預計的完整，訝異的看著乾淨整齊的大廳，古雷走進一旁的小廚房取了瓶清水，連廚房也沒有遭受破壞，要知道有一陣子加洛以為把獵物帶進廚房就會比較好清理，不，正確的選擇是帶去河岸邊洗乾淨再讓那些獵物出現在廚房，乾涸的血漬黏在木桌上幾乎無法擦拭乾淨。

樓梯間的擺設也十分完好，沒有雕像的碎片或被踩壞的金屬。

「嗚……」順著壓抑的狼鳴推開了這次受害的穿衣間，所有的衣櫃門板都變成難以辨識的木片，滿地的衣服有些被撕破，有些黏著髒污，皺皺的擠成一堆。

加洛捲曲在連接他臥室的房門前滿臉紅暈，藍色的尾巴沾滿黏液，部分乾涸的毛凝成一團，無神的垂在他的腿間，被加洛口水弄的濕漉漉的破爛布條掛在一旁，不知是刻意還是不小心，加洛的身上還佈滿了自己的抓傷。

動了動鼻子，加洛聞到了熟悉的氣味，幾乎是瞬間豎起的耳朵透露他有多開心，晃動著尾巴坐起身，加洛滿是希冀的看著古雷。

「Father……」

「你沒有跑進去。」

「我有忍耐。」

「是嗎？」

蹭上了古雷伸過來的手，加洛閉上眼，喉間發出幾個滿足小低鳴，兩日得不到舒緩的情欲折磨著他，光是古雷的味道就讓他的陰莖重新硬了起來。

抓了幾下加洛的後耳，微笑著看著加洛近乎陶醉的表情，古雷拍了拍他的頭頂，示意加洛抬頭，接著拿出十字架權杖，有忍耐值得嘉獎，但把穿衣間破壞的這麼徹底和弄傷自己是另外一回事。

「知道這是什麼嗎？」

「權杖。」向後退了一小步，加洛認得這個權杖，古雷只會在特定典禮中拿出來，用最上等的銀鑄造而成的聖物。

「很好，把腿張開。」

他看見加洛眼中的慌亂，古雷像是早就預料好，快速勾住銀製項圈的吊牌，被拉扯的部分立刻滲出血絲，不想花費太多力氣在壓制加洛上，古雷改為蹲下身吻過加洛滲血的側頸，輕聲的誘哄著他。

「好孩子，會很舒服的。」

「不、嗚……會壞掉……」恐懼的閉上眼睛，他感覺到眼淚似乎被吻去了，冰冷的金屬抵在穴口確實沒有想像中的劇烈灼痛。

「嘶——」被頂開的異物感讓加洛掙扎了一下，越是緊張越是縮緊的腸道讓權杖進入的很緩慢，上面繁雜的刻紋一點一點的輾過敏感點，除了些許刺痛，加洛只感受純然的舒服，原本的恐懼轉為難耐的呻吟。

「嗯……啊哈……為什麼、好舒服哈……」透明的清液被射了出來，當十字的長端徹底沒入時，加洛顫抖著射出大量的白濁精液，癱軟在地上喘氣。

欣賞著加洛用後方吸附著權杖，仿製品低含量的銀只會帶給他輕度的疼痛，加深加洛的慾望。面對加洛才會出現的嗜虐慾望讓古雷想看更多這孩子被逼至極限的樣子，然而渴求傷害加洛的同時，卻又不自覺的因為他的傷口而憤怒。

「沒有允許前不准射，現在站起來。」

被半拉半抱的帶進浴室，加洛乖巧的坐在熟悉的位子，等著古雷把提來的冷水和熱水倒入浴桶中，含著權杖的後方比平常還腫燙，細緻的花紋壓迫在敏感點上，不能射精的指令讓加洛只能難耐的揪緊自己的尾巴。

「Father，我可以射了嗎？」

「閉嘴。」不太溫柔的搓洗著加洛糾結的毛髮，等髒污被洗去後，古雷才放輕了動作慢慢清潔加洛的身體。

「嗯……哈……」胸前的紅點泡在水中被濕布來回揉弄，酥麻的快感在下腹堆積著，加洛的身軀因為情慾和熱水泛起了玫瑰色的粉紅，不安的蹭動幾下。

「啊哈！」來不及反應，後穴中的權杖突然開始抽動，加洛一瞬間劇烈的痙攣起來，濺起的水花弄濕了古雷的外衣，敏感點被不斷按壓著，雖然沒有射精，但加洛已經顫抖著腰達到了幾次高潮。

舒爽的感覺痲痹了思緒，他不記得權杖什麼時候抽離，也不記得自己怎麼被扔上床，他只知道他現在被古雷的氣味包圍，讓他本能磨蹭著古雷的床鋪。

掐開加洛的嘴餵了許多水後，硬了許久的古雷簡單的確認加洛的後穴已經有了足夠的擴張，他按著加洛的腰窩將自己擠進了不斷收縮的後穴，享受被緊實的腸壁吸吮的快感。

「汪嗚……啊！」感受到古雷的氣息從背後籠罩著他，加洛再也忍不住射了出來。不等加洛結束，古雷握上加洛了還在吐著白濁的陰莖，惡意的用指腹摳弄著那個小孔。

「不……Father……」酸疼的快感從前端炸開，「嗚嗚……啊哈……啊！不要、太多、啊哈……Father、Father、好舒服嗚……」加洛胡亂的哭喊著，尖銳的指甲抓破了古雷的床單，他只能不斷張嘴吐出紅豔的舌頭喘著氣，徒勞的抵禦過量的刺激。

不停在後穴進出的陰莖一下一下的碾壓著讓他瘋狂的點，加洛的腸道沈浸在無止盡的高潮中，毫無規律的絞緊，接著再被撐開摩擦。

耳朵尖端被含入口中輕咬時，加洛的尾巴已經興奮到繃直，麻癢舒服的感覺從耳尖蔓延到腳趾，和自己做時完全不同的快感讓他失神的貼在床單上，鼻腔內充斥著古雷的氣味，是最佳的催情劑。

抓緊加洛汗濕滑膩的腰，古雷粗喘著氣剛打算加快律動的速度就被加洛的掙扎打斷了。

「加洛？」

「……」嘴開合了幾下，唾液沾濕了大片的床單，加洛隔了幾秒才找回說話的能力，「我想、想跟Father接吻……」

挑了挑眉，加洛沙啞的嗓音還帶有剛哭完的鼻音，古雷搓了搓他滿佈神經的敏感耳尖和尾巴尖端，笑著看加洛小幅度的彈起，持續搓揉了好一會才將加洛翻過身，任由他蹭著自己索吻。

加洛興奮到打顫，柔軟的舌頭舔過古雷的嘴角，接著被壓入一個深吻中，加洛沈溺在上顎被靈活的舌頭滑過時的酥癢刺激，古雷刮擦著他敏感的黏膜，緩緩舔過加洛尖銳的犬齒，下身則是截然相反快速挺動。

「……嗚……哈啊……啊……」手掌收放了幾次，加洛鋒利的指甲扎入了掌心。感覺到肩頭有些濕潤，刺眼的血跡沿著加洛的手掌滴落到古雷的肩上。

「加洛、」懲罰性的一個頂弄，前端刻意抵在加洛的敏感點上研磨著，古雷俯下身靠在加洛的耳邊低聲的說，「抓著我沒關係。」

「……嗚、哈啊……」加洛捲曲起腳趾，小腿繃出誘人的線條，他猶疑了一會才攀上古雷的肩膀，過多的快感讓他在古雷的背上留下數道怵目驚心的血痕。夾在兩人間的陰莖被擠壓著，流出的液體染深了彼此的恥毛，沾的加洛的會陰一片黏膩。

悶哼一聲，肩背上的疼痛讓古雷加深了進出的力道，看著加洛粉嫩的內壁被翻了出來，甚至有些挽留的咬著他不放，透明的黏液被磨成細小的白沫，讓挺動變得更加順暢。

每一下的撞擊都逼的加洛豎起耳朵，由尾部的傳來的酥麻一波波蔓延至腦中，加洛喉間發出過度刺激的哀鳴，除了胡亂的喊著古雷，已經脫力到連掙扎的力氣都沒有了，只能張著嘴乾喘，由著古雷的動作前後晃動。

「……Father、汪嗚……」舒爽到看不清任何東西，眼前僅剩一點絢麗的光斑，加洛的尾巴纏上了古雷的大腿，收放著乞求高潮，「……好、啊哈……好想去……Father、啊啊、啊……」。

不再逗弄加洛，古雷每一下律動都精準的碾壓過他敏感到抽搐的點，終於在一次獎勵般的抽插後，加洛稀薄的精液噴濺上了彼此的胸膛。

汗水滴落在加洛的腹部，古雷拿過床頭的純銀小十字架按上加洛的胸前，灼燒出一個鮮明的圖案，一口吻上加洛，將他拔高的尖叫全數吞入，古雷就著不規則的縮緊的內壁達到了高潮，深深的射入加洛的體內。

緩緩將還未完全疲軟的陰莖抽出，看著加洛仍然迷離的表情，古雷先是吻過開始癒合的十字傷痕，隨後抬手輕搔加洛耳後，「The Lord bless you and keep you; the Lord make his face shine on you and be gracious to you; the Lord turn his face toward you……」

「嗯嗚……」聽著古雷輕聲低誦著經文，加洛最喜歡此時肅穆神聖的古雷，他就是加洛的救世主，在市集裡抱起無助的他、在滿月裡指引迷途的他，是古雷為他創造了世界。加洛本能的擺了擺尾巴，不論體內或體外都是古雷的味道，他滿足發出小小的呼嚕聲，閉上眼陷入沈睡中。

「……and give you peace.」

－END－


End file.
